This invention concerns a thickness adjuster for an ice shaver, particularly able to adjust thickness of shaved tiny ice pieces off an ice block, in other words, enabling the ice shaver to shave an ice block into various kinds of size, or fine or rough tiny ice pieces.
Conventional ice shavers can only shave a definite size of tiny ice pieces off an ice block, as the height between the bottom of an ice block and a blade is stationary unadjustable to shave different thickness or size of tiny ice pieces.